


The sun is falling

by Moonchild_1406



Series: The tales of the monarchs [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild_1406/pseuds/Moonchild_1406
Summary: They had been in slumber for years, leaving behind the boy they save in order to ease his life. now they are back but they're the reason for going has gone.Twilight MV Inspired and Sequel to Red Moon
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: The tales of the monarchs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The sun is falling

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Oneus Twilight MV and since they're comeback home mv is releasing today, I thought today was the best day to released

The hallways echoed the footsteps as he reminisced the memories he shared with his most beloved. The laughter shared still fresh in his mind as if it happened just yesterday instead of years past. They would run and play within these halls, never a day has gone by where silence filled the corridors when he was here. Now, however, the walls feel as though it has never experienced the innocent laugh, the floor creaked instead of those loud quicked footsteps that could be heard from miles away. Truly, it felt as though this mansion that was once their home is nothing more but hallowed halls and shattered memories. 

Standing in the middle of the many hall rooms within it, he held up a necklace that he once gave to his beloved, the memory plays with full clarity within his mind. 

“This is for you, so you will always remember me when I’m gone.”  
“But mother, I don’t want to remember you… I want to stay with you so I won’t have to.”  
“My sweet Jaeyeon, I would never leave your side if I had a choice. I promise when I return I will stay by your side and never leave, ever.”  
“You swear?”  
“On my life.”

The memory still lingered in his mind. The promise was never meant to be kept for his son passed at the tender age of twenty with only the sworn butler at his side. His passing was avoidable, one that should never have happened if he didn’t stubbornly venture into the forest where this whole ordeal started. But fate was cruel and he was nothing but a pawn to it. His child went to find them. Alone, he went into the forest where he met his fate by a pack of wolves only protecting their territory. The butler said they managed to rescue him and return him to the comfort of his home, but he died days after, leaving behind the necklace and the unmet desire to be reunited with his mother. 

Hwanwoong shut his eyes as he fell to his knees, gripping the necklace close to his heart as he imagines what could have been instead. His child would be in his forties at this point, crows feet and wrinkles just barely grazing the side of his mouth. He would have a family of his own, maybe a child or two with a beautiful partner to bring life to this mansion. Yet here Hwanwoong was, sobbing out to his beloved child that was gone too soon from him. 

\----------

Keonhee stood by the window, gazing the tombstone of his nephew from where he stood. The child who he would wake up in the morning to scare Xion now laid six feet underground in his eternal slumber. It was a pleasant memory that he shared with Jaeyeon. 

“Now Jaeyeon, you have to be extra quiet okay?”  
“Don’t worry! I’ll be as quiet as a mouse!”  
“Shhh! Inside voice or Uncle Xion will notice us sneaking upon him.”  
“Oh! Okay”  
“When I count to three, we’ll jump into the room and throw this fake mouse to him!”  
“Hehe, it’ll be so funny!”  
“I know. One, two, th-”  
“Maybe make sure I’m in the room before you plan on doing that.”

The scream they gave out when they saw Xion squatting down behind them was nothing short of humorous. He remembered Jaeyeon falling into Keonhee’s lap and Keonhee fell onto his bum with the longest scream he had ever let out. It was a fond memory, one he will surely hold dear to him as to remember the child by. 

“Master Keonhee.” The old butler called onto the tall vampire which made him turn towards him. There the old butler rose from his bow and presented a ring to Keonhee in his open palm. Taking the ring, he furrowed his brows as he tries to remember why this ring felt so familiar yet still so foreign to him. Examining it, he saw the initials of a date that must have held significance for it to be engraved. He turned towards the butler, still confused and seeking an explanation from him. 

“Master Jaeyeon went to your former home, hoping to find the ring which you spoke so fondly of during your chats together. He hoped that when you returned, he would be able to present it to you and bring you a piece of the past.” The explanation enlightened Keonhee as he remembered those late-night talks they would have. It was always before his bedtime that they both would sit on Jaeyeon’s bed and Keonhee telling him his great adventures with the rest of his companions. 

“So, mother and father met while all of you were trying to take down the tyrant? wide eyes looked up to him as he waits for his question to be answered. Keonhee nodded his head with a smile and continued telling the story of the times he and the others would go on battles and bring justice to the village. It was their favorite thing to do before Hwanwoong and Youngjo entered to wish their child goodnight.  
“What about you Uncle Keonhee? Did you meet anyone special when you were on the battlefield?” Jaeyeon let out a yawn, sleep heavy but refusing to let his question go unanswered. It caught Keonhee off guard. He didn’t deny that he had someone but to be thinking of them after leaving his previous life for so long only added salt to the wound in his heart. Giving Jaeyeon another smile, Keonhee nodded and sighed as he laid beside him and looked up to the ceiling.  
“There was indeed someone special to me. We didn’t meet on the battlefield as your parents did, we met in a ballroom.” Jaeyeon let out a disgusted sound, probably getting that from how Keonhee would be disgusted by acts of affection from the rest. He continued telling the tales of the one who stole his heart. About their rendezvous and the letter, they would send to each other, of their picnics and laughter all down to the point where he had planned on marrying them.  
“Why didn’t you Uncle Keonhee?” Jaeyeon asked again though he was on the very brink of falling asleep. The night of their slaughter came to his mind as he remembered the familiar scream of his beloved being the last thing he heard.  
“It wasn’t meant to be.” Keonhee simply said. Jaeyeon knew of their story but he still preferred not to say instead, he chose to elaborate his feelings towards the person to the child. “I was in love, Jaeyeon. I had a ring with the date of when I would love to get married to them but, it just wasn’t meant to be.” Keonhee felt the prickling of tears as he remembers the sweet smile that would grace their cherry lips.  
“Don’t worry Uncle Keonhee! One day, I’ll find that person and convince them to marry you!” The determination from his voice made Keonhee’s heart swell. Though he had no chance with his love, he would savor the moments with the innocence of this boy.  
“Now, for that to happen you must go to sleep, which I see you are still refusing to do.” Hwanwoong walked in with Ravn close behind. The two had a warm smile as they look at their child, something Keonhee always admired.

He couldn’t remember much after that but he was sure, this was the ring he had dropped when he was dragged out of his house and onto the square. He continued to study the ring by the sun much like how he did when he was alive. During then, he would study the ring with the help of the moon as he stood by the window similar to what he was doing now and imagining the expression of his beloved face before a group of men barged into his room. The next thing he was aware of was that he was chained and blindfolded, kneeling on the ground next to his companions. While the priest gave his offering he could hear the pleas of his heart-desires begging them not to harm them. The hands of fate were cruel and now he stood here as an immortal alone and mourning the death of the innocent soul he grew to love. 

The butler handed onto Keonhee a letter as well, addressed to him with the neat cursive writing by Jaeyeon. “He placed the ring on top of this letter, I assume he would want you to read it.” With that, the butler left the tall vampire to himself, looking at the aged envelope in his hands.  
He found it ironic how a piece from a tree could still age even though it was dead yet he who had also died, was cursed to live with the unaging face as he did while he was alive. He glanced once again onto the ring and gave it a single kiss before dropping it into the birdcage that was placed in front of him. Letting go of a love that he once held dear to him. 

\-------

He never saw himself as something beautiful. Feeling like he lacked in his mortal life and now forced to live with that feeling for eternity was nothing short of a punishment for him. Yet, the little soul that graced their life had proven to him that perhaps he didn’t lack in too much than he thought he did. He sat on the chair in the hall, looking down on the broken mirror that held the fondest memory for him. 

His eyes wide as he stared at Jaeyeon angrily looking down at the mirror he had just smashed. Jaeyeon looked back at him and marched his way before hugging him at his midsection.  
“That mirror was broken! It was broken so it lied to you! You aren’t ugly! You’re smart and brave and- and..” There was tear building up in his eyes and Seoho couldn’t help but smile at this child who held so much love even when knowing the nature of him.  
“Jaeyeon. Thank you.” Seoho him back, squeezing the warm body towards hid cold torso. Letting him go, he picked the broken mirror and smiled. For the first time through a mirror that was broken, he could finally see himself in the way he was supposed to. 

Seoho smiled at the memory, running his finger at the frame of the mirror. A small soul came into his life with a force stronger than them and brought the happiness he was looking for his whole life. As he ran his finger along, he felt the edge of a paper sticking out from the frame. Taking it out, he found an envelope neatly tucked into the frame, addressed to him by Jaeyeon. The boy always loved hiding things from Seoho, he always thought of it as a game they both would play. Even in death he still manages to leave a mark to them. Setting the mirror back onto the fireplace, he took the letter within and began to read the heartfelt words written by a boy who saw him before he did. 

\-------  
The room that was once his was now covered in sheets as he sat on the lonely chair in the middle. Studying the interior where nothing has changed not even the pavement of his furniture though they were now covered with the white sheets. He was somewhat grateful, he despises his things being moved, it was a way for him to maintain somethings the way it was in a world that will continue to do so. He wishes to at least have a place where he was in control even if it is only with his items. 

Taking out a blood diamond, he gazed upon the stone with a stoic face. This diamond was one that they had spent their years trying to find in hopes that it will finally destroy the marquis when he returns. Yet, now that the child of the eclipse was dead, what use was this stone? It holds the same value as the hundreds of pebbles in the riverbank without Jaeyeon. 

Unlike the rest, Xion refused to remember his memories with the son of the two monarchs. He refused not because he held dislike or malice towards the child but if he were to remember the memories, it would do nothing but put more pain into his already tormented life. The laughter they shared now was nothing but echoes from the past that haunts him as he continues to carry on with it causing eternal pain to him. In a way as well, this is a way of punishing himself for allowing this to happen.

‘It is for the best…’ He thought to himself, ‘Remembering him will not bring him back. It’ll only remind us of our failure.’ he took one last look at the blood diamond and saw an image of an infant Jaeyeon looking up to him with a smile before grabbing the other’s finger. He smiled at that memory and allowed himself at least that memory before he gripped the diamond and turn it to dust, spreading through the room.

He stood from his chair with the letter addressed to him in hand, opening it as only a sign of respect to the deceased.  
\-----  
The statue that adorns the staircase was magnificent. It was one that was built to honor one of the many gods the people worship but he still did not see the significance in it. It was manmade yet man themselves worship it, like an endless loop, in the end, they worship their creation than the one they claim to worship. He did not deny, however, that it was certainly a wonderful art piece that did not lack in its way of perfection save for the fact that it did not breath nor move. 

“Come on Uncle Geonhak!”

Geonhak looked behind, seeing a vision of the past where he carried a younger Jaeyeon who was laughing as he pointed at the statue. Saying it was a copy of the man with the muscles he has shared with the statue. Smiling, as he remembered telling the child of his fascination with the myths of gods. Educating him of the world and all that lives on it. There were days that he ran out of patience with the boy running around but those days were rare or short-lived. Jaeyeon did nothing to them but bring them a more bearable life to live and now that he is gone, he fears that many of his companions will see no more reason to live. Especially Jaeyeon’s parents. 

He willed himself to open the letter that was given to him, taking a breath in hopes that whatever is written will give them a reason to go on.  
\-----  
The water in the fountain was still as he looked into it. His eyes red from the tears he thought were long frozen when his heart did. His dead eyes looked into the water that was given to them by the Goddess of Eleos as a gift to see what their hearts’ desired most. They utilized it as a way to see the marquis and the servants’ plans of attack as well as to search for answers as to ways in defeating the marquis and keep everyone away from harm.

However, for the first time, Ravn wished to look into the water to see if this was all nothing but a lie. That perhaps his son was still alive somewhere and that the words the butler told him were merely a cruel joke. Deep inside, he knew that this was far from being a lie but he could not help ut hold onto the small glimpse of hope that continue to burn in his chest. His child could not be dead after they had fought for him for so long, would Hades truly accept his soul into the underworld with him? 

Taking a deep breath, he looked deep into the water and used the silence surrounding him to immerse himself in the vision he wished to see. The vision of the days leading up to his son’s death. It came in fragments but it was more than enough for Ravn. He was surrounded by misty versions of the past.

“Young master, I highly advise you against going to the forest. Your parents would not want you to do this.”  
“I must Mr. Song! There isn’t a moment to waste!”  
“Mater-”  
“By dusk. Give me by dusk and if I do not return you may come and look.”

Ravn watches his son running out of the mansion with fewer items needed than one would need to go into the forest. He sees Jaeyeon walking out of the trail, feeling dread fill within him when he realized what is to come. He sees a figure stalking him form his side glance, watching him as he walked to close to the wolves’ territory. Getting a clearer look, he sees the figure cloaked and radiating almost like the sun, finally realizing that this figure could only be one person or rather a god, Helios. Ravn now understanding that his son’s death was not an accident but rather a doing from a jealous god. He tries pushing his son away as what they assumed all this time to be the wolves’ territory. When he went through his son, he looked at the god smirking before cupping his hands beside his mouth and letting a long howl that was met with multiple answers. 

“Jaeyeon... No, go home.” Ravn said as he watches Jaeyeon standing in fear, dropping the map he had carried with him before getting his sense back and running away. The vampire stood in front of Jaeyeon as he sees the alpha ready to pounce at the young ma, his hope to stop the wolf from getting to his son dying when it leaped through him and continued its chase. With eyes widen, Ravn hears the blood-curdling scream of his son as the wolves got to him. He had his fair share of blood but he didn’t dare to turn his head towards the scene that will be the core of his nightmares for his eternal life. He looks at where Helios stood with an accomplished smile, rage filling in the vampire as he ran to the god only for the vision to change to another.

This time, he stood at the foot of a bed where a bandaged being laid with their breathing heavy and ragged. He knew who this person was and wasted no time to go by his side, hovering his hand over Jaeyeon’s bandaged ones. Tears once again filling his eyes as he watches his child opening his eyes and seem to be looking directly at him.

“Father… mother...” Jaeyeon choked out his last words before his eyes rolled to the back and his whole body seeming to deflate. 

The misty vision all cleared, leaving Ravn in the silent room all by himself. He was left speechless as he tries to overcome the feelings inside of him. Tears built up in his eyes and he let out the most heart-wrenching scream throughout the entire house. He has failed his child, no, he has failed his family. Hwanwoong was somewhere within the mansion, most probably crying his heart for their child and Ravn let that happen. He has broken his promise towards Jaeyeon. 

“Father, when you and mother died was it terrifying?” Jaeyeon asked as he was tucked into bed. Youngjo looked up from the book he was reading him, Keonhee missing their nightly routine to celebrate the day he met his beloved. Hwanwoong who was lying down beside Jaeyeon, with his head supported by his hand, looked up to Ravn in hopes that the older may have answers for their inquisitive child.  
“Well… I wouldn’t say that it’s terrifying. Maybe for a while, it might be a little terrifying but, then you realize all things that live must die.” Ravn carefully explained, “And that is a part of life. We can try to run in fear of it for who knows how long, or we can take every opportunity we have to live life to the fulled.” Hwanwoong smiled at the older man’s gentle illustration of death.  
“But, you and mother and all the uncles are still here. Does that mean I will be alone when I die?” Jaeyeon had a sad look on his face in which Hwanwoong chuckled and stroke his child’s cheeks.  
“When you die, all of us will be right by your side, holding your hand and making you laugh. Does that sound scary to you?” Ravn asked. Jaeyeon shook his head with a smile.  
“That doesn’t sound scary at all! If everyone is beside me, I won’t be scared one bit!”

How terrifying was it for him? To be attacked by wolves and suffer days later with only the company of the butler as he passed. The feeling of failure stabbed his chest. He told his child that he would be there by his side yet he could not even fulfill that promise and yet the child still called out to them in his deathbed. 

Ravn continued to scream, not knowing what else to do to rid him of the pain in his chest. Gripping his hair and letting the tears fall like the droplets of rain during the storm, but this seemed to have no end to it. He fell to his knees and hands as he continued to sob the pain he felt. 

He heard the door opened and felt arms encircling him, knowing within a heartbeat that it was Hwanwoong. Sweet Hwanwoong, who must have his heart torn in two was still strong enough to support Ravn through his pain. 

“My love, shh… calm yourself.” His gentle voice soothed Ravn though he can hear the cracks in his words. Ravn held onto the arms holding him to turn around and engulfed Hwanwoong in his arms, but he continued to cry even with him in his arms. The small hands rubbed his back and the wet patch in his chest continues to grow. 

“Jaeyeon would not want to see his father like this.” The smaller male managed to choke out. 

“I saw his death… our son was killed by Helios.” Ravn said, his words filled with poison as he spat the name of the god. “He was killed by Helios and he died calling out to us.” his voice once again filled with sadness. He heard a choked sob from his chest coming from Hwanwoong.

“H-he called for us?” Ravn nodded his response, no longer trusting his voice. “My sweet Jaeyeon… My child.” Hwanwoong’s broken cries turned to sobs as he was held by Ravn, in his hand still clutched the necklace he had given his child. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry my baby.” It broke Ravn’s heart but he found his strength once again as he held onto Hwanwoong, finally properly mourning their child together.  
\-----  
The others ran up to the room that the mourning couple was in, letter crumbled in their hand as he looked at each other, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to intrude as he hears the sobs. Xion walked up to the door and opened it, knowing that there was no more time to lose. The others following behind him as they entered the room to see Ravn supporting Hwanwoong to stand up. The younger still hid in Ravn’s chest as the other looked at their companions, face red but determined to hear what they wish to say. 

“Jaeyeon found something. He went into the forest to tell us.” Xion said, handing his letter to Ravn who took it with one hand. Eyes scanning the words growing wider at each paragraph. 

‘“What was worth his life?” He asked the others who looked reluctant and he reads the letter to find his answers. “How-” He was left once again speechless by his son. Hwanwoong emerged from his hiding place and looked at Ravn, meeting his eyes. 

“How is that possible?” He asked, voice raw from the crying. 

“Another child will be born. A child of an eclipse.” Seoho said. They heard a howl from the outside and made their way to the window. There they see a wolf, a lot bigger than normal, meeting their eyes before seven more join him behind. 

“There is more to this story than we were lead to believe,” Leedo said as he sees the wolves sitting in a non-hostile manner in their courtyard.


End file.
